


Bow and Arrow

by Wiw



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M, loz_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Zelda missing, Impa never stops teaching. <br/>[Takes place shortly after they defeat the stage where you get the bow and arrow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Arrow

Impa loaded another arrow into her bow. She aimed at a nearby tree, tightening the string, pulling back. She waited until she could no longer feel the harsh wind of the woods on her cheek, steadied her hands and fired. The arrow hit the branch she was aiming for, narrowly missing a few other branches. She did a content nod to herself, loading another arrow into her bow. 

"Can you teach me?" A muffled voice came from behind. She noticed Sheik's presence a long time ago, although she had to give him points for trying.   
She turned and gave him a sharp look. Two red eyes met, one pair as determined as the other.

"Sure. I was just about finished with my training." Impa handed over the bow and arrow, stepping behind the young boy.   
He gripped tightly onto the bow, raising the arrow swiftly, he took an aggressive stance.   
Something in his stance triggered a memory in Impa, of nursing a young princess her own age. She had taught her everything the palace guards would not. She taught her how to ride a horse, create and keep a fire, and especially how to shoot an arrow. The light arrows were an heirloom of generations of princesses. Impa had remembered everything about Zelda's stance, from the powerful tug of her legs to the slightest twitch her fingers would make when she was just about to fire an arrow. This young boy kept the same stance, right down to the last detail. 

"Boy." She called, and the boy turned to her, his eyes eager to learn.   
Impa managed to maintain her composure, placing a delicate hand on the arm holding an iron grip on the bow. 

"The bow will not hesitate to feel your command. You do not have to grip it this harshly." Sheik relaxed his muscles, the presence of her hand calming him. He raised his bow again, this time much more fluently. Impa's hand removed, she kicked the back of his leg. 

"Your stance is using too much power. You're wasting energy you could be using more efficiently."   
Impa crossed her hands. Even if she was nagging, she saw potential in this boy. He raised the bow again, and with the experience of combat. Something not even Zelda could.   
He hit the target, only the strand of a hair away from the other arrow. Impa saw this as her cue for exit, and turned on her heel. 

"Where are you going?" The young boy asked, lowering the bow. Impa turned and smiled. 

"I have nothing left to teach you. You may keep the bow, fraud Sheika." Faster than the untrained eye could see, she picked a deku nut from her pocket, throwing it to the ground. Sheik managed to cover her eyes in just that second, but when he opened his eyes, Impa was nowhere to be seen.   
Sheik remained, caressing the handle of the bow. It was new, found in these woods. Sheik sighed. 

"You still have a lot more to teach me, Miss Impa. You never taught me what to do in a situation like this." For once, Sheik was grateful that the bandages had been hiding the blush.


End file.
